Love Of The Steel Queen
by Permafrost
Summary: In A town like New Rapture, who has time for love? That was Zeke's philosophy, until the day he saw her. But, there is something special about her, and his Name is Pi..Project Pi.  M for Language, and lemon.
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Notes: **

**Hello, this is my first (of many to come) stories. It's all about life in New Rapture. All is explained about my theory of how New Rapture became so stayed tune.**

**Thank You, Permafrost xD**

"**Listen all I know is, we shouldn't be doing this." **

"**Quiet, they might hear us."**

"**But, what if we get caught."**

"**Dude, shut the hell up."**

"**Fine then, but when we get caught, don't get mad at me."**

**Zeke, Dom and Grif were all standing inside a small boiler room. They were waiting for all of the cleaning crew to leave the school building so they could accomplish their task. As they heard the front door be shut and locked from the outside, they burst out the closet. Fresh air filled their lungs as they took deep breaths.**

"**It's really hot in that god forsaken room," groaned Grif.**

"**When we are done here, you'll be glad we did it," said Zeke.**

**All three of the boys walk around inside the school with flashlights lit, looking for their Biology II classroom. They came across it and opened the door. Test tubes and balance scales filled the desk tops. The teachers desk was in front of the room. The boys ran up and tried to open the desk, but with no luck, due to it be locked. **

"**Fuck, Mr. Frig locked the drawer," yelled Zeke .**

"**Don't worry, I got it," said Dom.**

**Dom pulled out a bobby pin and stuck inside the drawer. He fiddled around inside until her heard a click. He pulled open the door to drawer and smiled. All the boys started moving papers around until they found the grade sheet. They looked for their group name on the sheet, next to it was a big D-.**

"**We'll boys, I think our science project deserves a B+, wouldn't you agree," said Zeke.**

"**Well, I think we deserve an A, due to the fact that we all worked so hard on it," said Dom laughing. **

"**Alright Grif, do your magic." said Dom and Zeke together.**

**Grif reached into his pocket and took out some white out. He dripped white out on the paper over the D and blew on it so it would dry. When it dried, he took a pen off of the teacher's desk and drew an A where the D was. They put the paper back and shut the drawer. They high fived each other and walked towards the door. They heard loud foots steps and through the stained glass window, they could see yellow lights. **

**They all got on their knees and hid from the light. **

"**I didn't know the school hired big daddies to protect the school," said Zeke " now we're going to have a tougher time getting out of here. **

**They listened to the footsteps get dimmer and dimmer, and once they couldn't hear it anymore, they slowly opened the door and headed for the exit. When they got there, they looked at each other and smiled. Then they ran out the door, racing to the to the bathysphere dock. Once they were there, Zeke and Dom got into their bathysphere and Grif got into his. **

"**See you guys tomorrow," said Grif as he pushed the button to take him to Living Quarters 4.**

**Zeke pressed the button on the inside of the bathysphere to take them to their own living quarters, Living Quarters 8. The bathysphere then started the depart downwards towards the ocean floor. On the way down, Zeke and Dom looked at all the plasmid billboards on the wall. The bathysphere flew up when it left the docking station, going towards Living Quarters 8. The boys could see half of New Rapture when they almost got the their homes. **

**The bathysphere finally docked at Living Quarters 8, and the boys stepped off of it. They said their goodbyes and went down their separate streets. Zeke got to his house and climbed in through the window to his room. He took all his clothes off and threw in the hamper near his closet. He laid in his bed and threw the covers over himself and closed his eyes, smiling cause of the fact of what the accomplished that night.**


	2. Chapter 2

The morning felt like every other morning. Tired, and pissed off to be awake. Zeke turned to his clock to look at the time. 5:30 was blinking on the clock. All off Zeke's hearing came at once, and the sound of the alarm clock filled his ear drum. He slapped his hand around until he found the off button and quickly jammed it down, silencing the alarm.

He climbed out of his bed, rubbing his eyes of the crust that had formed in them. He went to the bathroom, and hoped into the shower. He turned it on and let the cold water wake up his body. He then quickly turned the temperature knob to the right because of the cold sensation was becoming to much for him. After his shower, he combed his medium length, black hair. He walked out of the bathroom and rummaged through his closet looking for something to wear. He finally decided on wearing and band shirt and skinny jeans.

Making breakfast usually wasn't a task for him since his sister, Cindy, is always there making it for him. She was 19, three years older than Zeke.

"Hey, I made pancakes, they're already on the table for you." said Cindy

"Thanks," said Zeke.

Their parents were never usually home in the morning because of their jobs demanded them in the morning time. They we're both scientists, working on the plasmid projects. They design plasmid that do chores so humans have a easier life.

When Zeke finished his breakfast, he said bye to his sister and went to the front door. Then he remember that his shoes were still in his room. He ran to get them and when he got there, someone was in his room.

"Dude, Dom you scared the shit out of me!" yelled Zeke.

"Sorry, I dropped by to make sure you were awake," apologized Dom.

"It's fine, but lets hurry, we don't wanna be late for school." said Zeke.

Together they hurried out the door and ran for the bathysphere. They pressed the school button and the bathysphere departed for school. It was awkwardly silent in the bathysphere so Zeke decided to start a conversation.

"So, we're going to pass Biology II after all," said Zeke laughing.

"Yeah, I'm glad to, my mom would have ripped my head off." replied Dom.

"Can you believe how scared Griffon was?" asked Zeke

"Yeah, I know. I mean it wasn't even that scary of a situation. But when I heard that Big Daddy prowling the halls, I got scared myself. I didn't even know the school hired them to protect the school after hours." replied Dom.

"Well, there are a lot of criminals out there that might, for some reason, want to rob our school, or other schools might want to vandalize ours just because we are the best out of all of New Rapture." said Zeke.

"Hah, jealous bitches," said Dom.

They were both laughing together as they got to school. Their bathysphere docked and lifted them all the way up to the school's bathysphere dock. Once the doors to the bathysphere opened up, they climbed out and took a deep breath. They saw Grif and his girlfriend on the other side of the field, so they ran up to him.

They all casually talked among each other on their way to class. Once there they all took their seats and began a boring day at school. During last period, Zeke was alone without his friends in the class. During a lecture from the teacher, the principle walked in.

"Sorry to interrupt your lecture, but we have a new student for you." said the principle "come in here dear."

A beautiful tan girl walked in. Her hair was black, and was shoulder length. It was completely straight and clean. She was wearing a white dress with pink flowers on it. She was about 5'3 and seemed to be the quiet type.

"Everybody, this is Sapphira, a new student here to our fine school," said the principle as he left the classroom, going to fulfill his duty.

Sapphira just stood there staring out into the classroom. She locked eyes with Zeke, which made both her and him look down and blush of embarrassment. The teacher then told her to take a seat somewhere. Zeke, in his head, prayed she'd sit next to him. She sat on the other side of the classroom next to a group of girls.

"Damn," thought Zeke.

Zeke couldn't help it but stare at her, and was not even aware of it until the teacher called his name out.

"Mr. Blain, would you care the answer the question on the board please?" asked the teacher.

Zeke read the board.

**Who was the original founder of Rapture.**

**Zeke laughed a little as he answered, "Would it happen to be Andrew Ryan?" **

**The teacher thanked him and went on to a lecture about Andrew Ryan. Zeke turned to look at the beautiful girl to notice that she was looking back at him. He quickly looked away and briefly saw that she did the same. He focused his attention then to outside. To his discovery, there was a lance big daddy staring into the classroom. Zeke went wide eye cause it was staring directly at him.**

**When Sapphira saw the big daddy outside the window, she looked down in embarrassment. The teacher noticed Zeke staring out the window and looked to. He saw the Big Daddy with the Pi symbols on his hand and went up to the window. He opened it and said, "Well class it looks like we have a visitor, would anybody care to tell me why he is here?"**

**Sapphira spoke up and said" He's my big daddy sir."**

"**Well, Ms. Rain, please excuse him from here, he's bothering the class." said the teacher.**

**Everyone stared at Sapphira in confusion as she walked up to the window. She heard people saying things like, why is the big daddy following her, or, is she a little sister? When she got to the window she whispered something to the big daddy and he left. Walking away towards the gate of the school and stood there. **

**The rest of the class period went by fast and then the bell rang. All the students started to depart from the classroom and Zeke hurried along to catch up to Sapphira. He got up to her and tapped her on the shoulder. The second he pulled his hand away, the big daddy pinned him up against the lockers. Students stared in shock as the big daddy stared at the boy. Sapphira screamed for him to let go of the boy and the big daddy let off his grip, still staring at the boy.**

"**Sorry about that, he's over protective." said Sapphira. **

"**Yeah, I'd say," replied Zeke " by the way, I'm Zeke.**

"**Well I'm Sapphira, and this is my big daddy, Pi." replied Sapphira. **

"**Mind if I walked you to your bathysphere?" asked Zeke.**

"**I'd be honored Mr. Blain," Sapphira said laughing.**

**On the way to the bathyspheres, Sapphira told Zeke about how her parents bought Pi to be a protector of her. It was that or being a worker like the rest of the big daddies. Pi couldn't talk cause he is a mute, but can talk to Sapphira telepathically due to a special plasmid. Her parents were heirs to a important product in America and they decided to live down in New Rapture, due to its high nature and is a clean and wonderful city.**

**And it is a beautiful city. Unlike it's former self. **


End file.
